Drivers Ed
by StoryWriterOfAll-101
Summary: Edward and Bella AH. They both go through the rough tumbles of highschool drama, love, and all whie trying to get their license. Read inside
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE READ!

Hi, so this is my first ever story and I just wanted to set the background here before you read.

**Background: **Bella, Alice, and Rosalie all go to a private girl school located in Forks. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all go to a private boy school also located in Forks. Bella Swan is 18 and lives with her dad Chief Charlie Swan and her mom Renee lives in Phoenix w/ Phil etc. Alice Brandon is 18 and lives with her mother and father Mr. and Mrs. Brandon. Rosalie Hale is also 18, living with her parents Mr. and Mrs. Hale. Edward is 18 with his twin brother Emmett and their mother is Esme Cullen. Esme got married to Dr. Carlisle Cullen, who is the father to Jasper Cullen, therefore making Edward and Emmett step-brothers to Jasper.

**Pairings:** All cannon pairings, and All Human.

**Summary:** Edward and Bella meet each other in Drivers Ed. Their friends want to know what is going on. Will they ever find out that their friends were trying to get them together all along? And what else happens in the drama of high school and love. AH

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!

Also I would love to thank the people that helped me get the first chapter done a long while ago haha, twilightxsoccer15 and .

Story: Drivers Ed

Chapter 1

"Alice I am not going out on a blind date" I said. "I don't even know him."

Okay so let me catch you up to speed I am Bella Swan the plain Jane with two goddesses as best friends Alice Brandon, a perky, pixie type girl with black spiky hair and blue eyes, and Rosalie Hale, a blonde bomb shell with hazel eyes that can make any girls self esteem go down just standing in a room with her, or so I thought they were...

"Come on Bella, that's the beauty of a blind date, you meet someone new and if you don't like them you find someone else" Alice said, "But I have a feeling you two are meant for each other"

"Yeah, also he is Alice and I's boyfriends brother" said Rose, "And he is pretty hot too and you know how my standards are."

I contemplated that for a minute. She was pretty high on her standards big muscle men with a good personality, and some other things that would make me turn all shades of red. But which one could he be... I held back the shudder that was threatening to escape my body.

"No I'm not going to go and that's final" I said with meaning for about the 50th time this year. Hopefully this time they would take a hint and forget about it.

"Fine" they both sighed. I hope they would give up on it soon. They have been dating his brothers for the past year; well Emmett Cullen was his twin and Rosalie's boyfriend. Jasper Cullen was their step brother and Alice's boyfriend; I don't know how he puts up with her ball of energy all the time. That's all I know about the mysterious Cullen boys, well two of them at least because I have never even heard about the third one. All I know from meeting them on a get together we had was that Jasper was a quiet one with blonde chin length hair, also tall and a little muscle, and astonishing topaz color eyes. And Emmett is a big burly brother bear to me with brown curly hair and green colored eyes, and maybe even a body builder.

"Hey what movie do you want to watch Bella?" Alice said pulling me out of my trance for a moment. "Just put something funny on." I said trailing off to think again. As I was saying before, I'm just not that type of girl. I really have to get to know the person before I go out with them or have a relationship with them. And plus it's always the same person that I know nothing about.

"Hey Bells the Movie is starting" Rosalie said.

"Huh? Oh right... I'm paying attention now." I said starting to actually watching the movie now.

I guess back to another eventful girl's night.

EPOV

"Emmett get off of me!" I yelled, however my voice was muffled by the carpet.

"Not until you say yes to a blind date." My twin brother Emmett yelled, while sitting on my back.

"Then I guess I'm going to be down here a while." My stepbrother, Jasper, laughed. This caused Emmett to laugh also.

"Come on Emmett get off of me!" I yelled however my voice still not heard, again.

"What was that Eddie?" Emmett said between laughing fits.

"I said get off of me! And don't call me that!"

"Oh that's what you said _Eddie-poo_" "Yes!" I yelled frustrated, part of the reason because I was suffocating and the other part because he called me that.

"Oh, well, no I'm not getting up." I groaned. Emmett was such a little kid.

"_Eddie_ just go on the date." Jasper yelled at me.

"No!" I growled so god help me… I am going to strangle Jasper when I get up.

"Why not? You two are perfect for each other. We've talked to Rose and Alice." 

'All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus, When I crack that-' My savior or so I thought. It was Emmett's cell phone, something no one else touched. **Especially**, when Rosalie's ring tone went off, which it did, often. Jasper passed Emmett his phone before the first ring ended. However he still didn't get off of me.

"Hey babe, what's up?" He said into the phone. ". . . Oh well that's good 'cause I was head locking Edward thinking I would have to force him if she actually said _yes_."

"You weren't head locking me! And I'm still not going on that date." I yelled along with some other un-polite words I hoped Rose hadn't heard. Jasper was laughing in the background.

"Ok, I love you Rose, maybe he'll man up next time." And with that he hung up the phone.

"Emmett man up doesn't mean you'll go on a blind date." I said. "And now can you get off of me."

"It does for you my dear brother because I am now questioning you sexuality. And fine I will get off of you, but you do make quite the comfy chair" Emmett said laughing as he got up.

"Well I'm going upstairs." I said and began to walk up the stairs; maybe some time with my piano will calm me down.

"Oh no you don't." Jasper said as Emmett grabbed my wrist and pulled me down.

"Don't think you're getting out of the guys night that fast." Emmett said pulling me into the living room, looking at me with suggestive eyebrows.

"Jasper go lock up poor little Eddie's room for me so we can all have some fun." My night of torture had only begun.

RPOV

Bella is such a hypocrite she is refusing to go out again on the blind date me and Alice have been so desperately trying to get her to go on. I swear if she doesn't go on a date soon she will end up dying alone with 10 cats. I mean Edward really isn't that bad either. Alice and I totally love his brothers so I mean what's not to like. And plus Edward and Bella are destine to be together, well as of what I heard from Emmett and Jasper, and I have seen him at least once or twice when Alice and I were over at their house.

So I guess I have to call Emmett and tell him she is refusing once again. I excused myself from the movie saying I had to go to the bathroom. Alice looking at me again with a sympathetic look knowing what I was actually doing, and Bella to drawn into the movie to even notice me leaving, I wonder what she is thinking about.

As soon as I was up the flight of stairs into Alice's bedroom I speed dialed Emmett he picked up on the first ring, and it sounded like there was struggling in the back ground...

"Hey babe, what's up?" Emmett said out of breath.

"Don't you 'Hey babe' me you know exactly what's up" I said exhausted, and it was only around ten o'clock, "Bella is once again refusing to go out on a blind date with _your_ brother, Edward."

"Oh well that's good, cause I was head locking Edward thinking I would have to force him if she actually said yes" Emmett said, I thought I heard Edward yelling in the background at Emmett and saying some not so needed profanities, and Jasper laughing at him.

"Aww... Em you didn't need to do that, I'm sure once he is a man he will just say yes and get on with it" I said thinking about getting back to the movie or Bella will start to get suspicious. "Well Em I would love to chat all night but you have to get back to your guys night and I have to get back to my girls night or Bella will start to wonder what's taking me so long."

"Okay, I love you Rose, maybe he will man up next time."

"Love you too Em, I hope Bella gets over it soon too." I said wishing I was with him right now.

I guess back to another eventful, _date-less_ Bella, girl's night.


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE READ!

Hi again, it's Summer! Just wanted to say thanks to the people who have started reading my story, I hope you like my story. And if you would like to make any suggestions on the characters or ideas for the next chapter please feel free to message me. I really don't know what else to say… But if I think of anything I will update this chapter

Thanks again for started to read… Spread the word!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

Chapter 2: Drivers Ed

'What time is it?' I thought still half asleep. And where Is Rose and Alice? 'Oh yeah, we had a girls night last night, and my head is killing me.' I went to the bathroom in Alice's room, 'I look like a mess.'

I looked at myself in the mirror and my makeup was under my eyes and hair pinned up. I removed the makeup and pins from my head, letting my hair flow down my back, which is about mid-length and a light chocolate brown coloring. Not to mention my eyes are the same color and my pale skin, and being a height of 5'4". After I left the room I went to go look for Rose and Alice, as soon as I did I was hit by the smell of bacon and pancakes cooking. I hurried downstairs and almost ran into Mrs. Brandon.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Brandon." I said after apologizing. I had almost spilt her coffee everywhere, curse my clumsiness.

"Morning dear," and before I could even ask she replied, "The girls are in the living room eating breakfast."

Smiling and muttering thanks, I left the room to stumble upon my two friends talking animatedly, probably about their boyfriends again. They started going out with Emmett and Jasper around the same time, Rose met Emmett at one of the dances our schools had together, that's the only way that girls meet guys unless it's out of school. Alice met Jasper a couple months after because Emmett introduced them; Jasper is Emmett's step-brother. That would be why and how Alice and Rose have been trying to get me with their brother because they found out he was single and felt like I was lonely being the third wheel.

"Bella, Earth to Bella! Are you alive still?" Rose said smirking waving her hand in front of my face, and Alice laughing a little beside her.

"Huh? Sorry I wasn't paying attention" I said coming back from my thoughts. "Anyway, what time is it?"

"It's around 10:00 o'clock, why?" Alice said setting her cup on the table and glancing at the clock on the fireplace.

"Oh I was just wondering, tomorrow is Monday right… I just have some homework I need to do when I get back home." I said, my stomach grumbled right on cue. "I'm starved I'm going to go grab some breakfast." I smiled rubbing my tummy, starting to laugh. Rosalie and Alice joined in and followed me as I walked out the room and to grab some coffee and food. Rosalie filled her cup up again as Alice sat down in the chair, they glanced at each other than at me.

"You know Bella, I was just wondering… if you thought it over last night, and you would consider going on the blind date…" Alice didn't even continue the sentence waiting for my reply. "I swear this will be the last time we ask you…"

"Alice… and Rose, I have told you a million times I am not going to go out with… Emmett and Jasper's brother… so no a thousand times no, and thank you for saying this is the last time you will be bothering me about it." I said smiling and shaking my head no while making my plate of pancakes.

"Fine we won't bug you anymore about it, scouts honor." Rose said saluting me, and laughing.

I started cracking up along with Alice. "Have you ever even been in any scout troop?"

"No but a lot of people say it, I'm just trying to make a promise, gosh." She looked at us trying to be upset, but failed miserably and started to laugh. After a little bit when we had finished eating, I was packing up my stuff in my truck after I had gotten dressed. When I walked back into the house Alice and Rosalie were still getting ready upstairs, I walked upstairs trying not to fall.

"Hey guys… I was just about to start heading home so Charlie doesn't start to wonder where I am." I said looking at them while putting the finishing touches on their makeup or hair.

"Oh Bella, I wouldn't worry about Charlie" Alice said looking at me then started to say quieter thinking I couldn't hear her. "I kind of, already told him… we were going to take you shopping with us for a couple hours." I looked at her horror-struck; in Alice's world shopping is shopping until the mall closes. Rosalie took one look at me and started laughing almost burning her hair on the curler.

"Alice really, I am not going shopping!" I had so much other things to do. "Please, please don't make me go. I need to do some chores and cook dinner for Charlie and do some last minute studying to prepare for my Driver's Ed classes starting this week!"

She looked at me with a puppy dog look on her face. "Come on Bella Swan hasn't read the Drivers Handbook already? I swear it will only be for a little bit I just have to get some new shoes and shirts, and pants for that matter… But I swear it will be 3 hours tops!"

I looked at her with a questioning look, "Fine, I will go. But I'm going to follow you there in my truck just in case you take long and I have to leave."

She squealed and ran over to hug me. "YAY! Rose can you go start the car. I just need to grab my purse and tell mom where I'm going"

"Fine, but you have three minutes Alice. Come on Bella." Rose said motioning me to follow her.

We were on our way downstairs when Rosalie's phone rang.

'I'm bringing sexy back, yeah, them other boys-'She picked it up before the first ring ended. "Hey Emmett, what's up today?" I rolled my eyes hoping he wasn't calling saying Emmett and Jasper's brother wanted to go out with me after all this time. "Oh ALICE called Jasper saying she was going to the mall with me and Bella!" Rose said well loud enough for Alice to hear her from downstairs. I heard Alice giggle and I rolled my eyes again smiling. "Well, I'm sorry to say Emmett you can't come with us, and neither can Jasper, it's still technically our girl's time. Unless… Bella doesn't mind." She said glancing at me out of the corner of her eye as we were walking out to the garage. I mouthed to her "I don't mind, as long as his brother doesn't come." She silently laughed and mouthed back "Ok" as I walked out to my car to start it and she continued to talk to Emmett.

We had met Emmett and Jasper at the mall about fifteen minutes later, exchanging our hellos and going into the mall. It had been about an hour and Jasper, Emmett and I were sitting on the bench in the walkway outside the store. They were talking about something leaving me to zone out into my thoughts. I had met Jasper and Emmett a year ago when we were all at Rose's house for our annual movie night. Emmett had pulled me into a hug as soon as I met him; he has been sort of the brother I have never had. Jasper on the other hand, seemed so calm compared to my spastic best friend, but they balanced out each other well. I was also thinking more about my driving classes that I am going to start Monday. Luckily the public school around the corner offers them yearly to anyone of the age eighteen. Technically when I was living in Phoenix with my mother Renee I got a license when I turned 16. When I turned 17, I came to live here in Forks with my dad Charlie, therefore putting my license out of commission, and thankfully I haven't been pulled over…yet. The only reason I really need to take the classes is because the town of Forks doesn't allow you to have one until you are 18, so I have to go through hell for a week or two. Because my birthday is later than Alice or Rosalie, I mostly catch a ride with either of them because they actually can drive legally. Jasper and Emmett also have their licenses, but I mostly see them in Alice's or Rosalie's car, because that is the only time I see them, if they come to pick me up to take us to Alice's or Rose's house. But Emmett, Jasper, and I have become great friends since the first time we met.

Getting pulled back from my thoughts to reality once again, I realized I was sitting in front of a different store than before. Alice and Rose declared they were done and handed off their dozen bags to the boys who were going to put them in Alice and Emmett's cars, while we girls walked off to the food court. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket noticing that it was vibrating and I had a voicemail from Charlie. I went to check my voicemail while Alice and Rose grabbed us all some food. Charlie had just wanted to know how much longer we were going to be at the mall, and let me know that he was still at work. I deleted the message and checked what time it was realizing that it was half past three already. I walked over to the table where Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were sitting.

"Hey guys, have either of you checked the clock yet? Because its half past three." I said sitting down next to Alice's other side that was not occupied by Jasper.

They both pulled out their phones. "Oh look… It is…" Alice said putting her cell back into her purse. "I'm sorry I kept you, I just lost track of time."

"No, it's fine. I just better start heading home after we eat some food." I said smiling starting to dig into the nachos on the table.

"So Bells," Emmett said, using his nickname for me. "I heard that you are starting to take driving classes this week."

"Yes Emmett I am." I said replying, I just know that if I fail it he would never let me live it down, especially since I have taken them before.

"Are you nervous Bella?" said Jasper putting his arm around Alice.

"No, not really, well yes I guess I am…" I said think of the right answer to say. "Well it's not that I'm nervous I can't drive, it's just that I'm worried I won't pass my test, again."

"Oh Bella there is nothing you have to worry about, it's a piece of cake." Alice said smiling at me reassuringly as everyone else agreed with her also. "And I am sure it's the same here as it was in Phoenix."

"Thanks for the reassurance guys." I smiled at them all, they were such supportive friends. "Anyways I should start to get going home. Charlie will be home soon" I checked my cell; it was now 4:30. "Bye guys, I had a fun time last night." I said while laughing and hugging Alice and Rosalie goodbye. After we all exchanged our goodbyes and hugs, I was walking back to my car and it started to rain. Curse Forks and its rain, it rains 90% of the time and barely any sun. I rarely had to deal with driving in the rain living with my mom, sometimes I miss it, but I am glad she is happy.

I got home about forty five minutes later, and had already taken a shower and started dinner when Charlie walked in kicking off his shoes and hanging up his jacket and gun belt. "Hey Bella, what's cooking? It smells good."

"I'm in the kitchen dad." I said stirring the red sauce "We are having spaghetti tonight for dinner."

"Well it looks good" He said peering over my shoulder then sitting down with the newspaper. "So Bella what time do your classes start tomorrow?"

"After school, it goes on for about an hour… I think Mrs. Brown or Mr. Frankston is teaching it." I said thinking about why everyone was asking me about Driver's Ed a lot. Smiling I said, "I hope its Mrs. Brown, you know how Mr. Frankston is when he is in a crowded classroom of teenagers. I don't even know why he is a high school teacher if he hates kids so much." Charlie smiled at this as I served him and I sat down eating my own portion. One thing about Chief Charlie Swan is that he doesn't talk much unlike my mother Renee, but I love my mother for who she is, and that is one of the many things I love about Charlie.

Now all I have to wait for is tomorrow to come and my first day of Driver's Ed.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up the next morning it was 6 a.m. and school didn't start for another hour and a half. I peered out the window and noticed Charlie and his police cruiser was gone, so I guess I don't have to make breakfast for two this morning. I noticed it was raining outside again, of course, so I made my bed and went to turn on the shower. I stood under the shower washing my hair with my strawberry shampoo until the water ran cold. I got out blow dried my hair put on some makeup, a long sleeved white shirt with my favorite leather jacket, paired with my jeans and boots. Alice and Rosalie always complain about my clothes so they force me to get new ones regularly, most of them are in the back of my closet, probably never to be seen again. I went downstairs pouring my usual bowl of cereal and grabbing some orange juice checking the time. At least now it was 7 a.m., now I just have to wait for Alice to pick me up, and then onto what I think will be a very eventful day.

I heard a loud honk outside jolting me out of reading my worn out copy of Romeo and Juliet. I grabbed my bag with my cell phone in hand and headed out the door.

"Hello, how are you this morning?" Alice perked up as soon as I shut the door and we were on our way to school. Dang, how could see be so full of energy in the mornings, and she got up an hour before me!

"I'm fine and excited about my first day of driving classes after school." I replied trying not to sound how freaked out I actually was. I always was a bad liar though, and Alice could tell. "I just can't wait until they are over."

"Bella, you have nothing to be worried about. It's easy-pea-z-y-lemon-squeeze-y." She said reassuring me and handing me a coffee she pick up.

"We will see after school if it is as easy as you put it." I looked back at her as we pulled into the school parking lot where Rosalie was waiting for us in front of her red BMW convertible. I walked over with Alice, you would think after being friends with Rose and Alice for a couple years would get people to finally accept the fact that we were all friends, but the girls still stared. The ones who usually stared the most were Jessica, Lauren, and Leah. Jessica was the girl who started all the gossip, not the thinnest of all of them but obviously had had a boob job a little too early with her curled put up hair and haughty posture. Lauren was the one who spread it obviously and clearly the anorexic of the group and looking like daddy let her get to many nose jobs, and she still hadn't found the right one, with her bleach blonde hair and an obvious spray tan (in the winter! C'mon!). Then there was Leah, she was from the reservation, with her tan skin and dark black hair shoulder length, she was a little taller than both in her 3 inch heeled boots and rough looking jacket with skin tight jeans. No one knows her very well since she just transferred last year towards the beginning of junior year, because according to the rumors, her parents put her here to try to 'keep her in line'. She dominated the other two girls plainly with the certain edge she had to her and bending the rules just enough to get away with everything she does, but never getting caught. I could see why her parents may put her here; being an all girl's school and one of the highest looked upon for discipline.

Alice and Rose were clearly talking and to deep in their conversation while we were walking to our first class. I walked by Leah and her band of idiots obviously not noticing me walk by, and wondered what they would be doing this week for their pure 'enjoyment'. In other words, who would they terrorize this week and get away with it.

As soon as the bell rang everyone scrambled to try to get to class on time. This year we all planned on having practically the same classes, so we saw each other almost every period. Our first class was English, it was ok not one of my favorite subjects, but it was better than Chemistry. And luckily we all sat around each other so it was easy to pass notes after the lights went off, today we were watching a video.

After two more classes we had lunch in our schools food court, which was right next to the parking lot. We were chatting and laughing about usual things when we saw a guy roll up on a motorcycle. I didn't recognize him at all, so obviously he was from the Rez. He parked his bike and got up taking his helmet off in the process. He looked about six feet with a tight black shirt on showing off his muscles underneath with black cropped hair and tan dark skin. He then pulled out a cigarette and lit it up taking a drag, and blew it out slowly. Rose, Alice and I all wondered the same thing at once, who was He here for? As soon as I thought it Leah walked coolly up to him, obviously knowing the stares she was getting but ignored them. She walked straight up to him grabbed the cigarette took a long hard drag as he smirked at her, then they started kissing.

All hell broke loose then, and collective whispers were heard:

"… She has a boyfriend?" "…What is he doing on campus?" "…Why HER?..." "…She is so going to get in trouble…" "What's his name? Jay… I think it's Jake!"

We all rushed our table with our trays of food in hand and started talking. I was still to in shock to say anything, but that didn't stop Alice or Rosalie.

Rose started hysterically talking, "Oh my god! Alice did you see him?"

Alice for once as wide eyed also, "I know Rose."

"Her all over him… OH MY GOD!"

"I know… yeah…"

This is when I tuned into the conversation, "Wait ROSALIE HALE, are you saying you knew this guy! Why did I not know this?"

Rose was shaking her head, "Yes. Its true I did, we dated. Before Emmett of course, his name is Jacob Black; well it was before he wanted to be called Jake." She put her head in her hands and Alice continued the story.

"Bella, Rose and… Jake… used to date but it was before Emmett obviously, it was like a couple months before you came to town they broke up. He was a senior when Rose and I were sophomores, and it was at one of the dances we had with the other local boy's private school which is near the Rez. Basically he saw Rose, they hit it off, and then it got stormy."

Rose still had her head in her hands when she continued, "We had a good relationship but that summer after he graduated he started getting into some bad things, like drugs and alcohol. So right after summer got out I had a Sweet Sixteen party and he showed up drunk and smelling like smoke. He tried to reassure to me he was fine but I obviously knew he wasn't. I started getting agitated with him so I told him to come back when he was sober, it ended up turning into a huge blowout, him pushing me down and the big ending to my party, Jasper getting him to leave by punching him in the face." She shook her head again and scoffed, "At least I can say I will remember my sixteenth."

"I am so sorry Rose…" I looked at her thinking about what I could have done if I was there when it happened.

"It's ok Bella; it's not your fault at all. Plus now I have Emmett and I am as happy as I could ever be." She looked up at us now with a smile on her face and a renewed sparkle in her eyes. "I think he could be my soul mate." Alice and I awed, and then got back on subject.

"He doesn't deserve you anyway Rose, he can have that skank." Alice said with venom.

Even though I heard the story of how this Jake guy and Rose broke up, I couldn't help thinking he was still hot. I looked back over my shoulder and he looked like he was getting back on his bike giving Leah a last good bye kiss with the principle, Mrs. Weathers, standing behind her arms crossed and foot tapping. When she was done she grabbed Leah by the arm dragging her to the office, I watched her go then looked back at the boy on the motorcycle, he looked straight at me with a smirk on his face a winked which made me turn around quickly. I felt a little heat rushing to my cheeks as I heard the rev of the engine and the sound of it fading as he drove away. I was nervous thinking Rose and Alice saw me, but thankfully they were in conversation, I pulled out my Drivers Handbook silently going over it while I ate my apple from my tray continuing like nothing happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey readers, sorry I haven't been updating. I have been in sort of a rut for writing this story. And have just been doing some one-shots here and there. But hopefully the last chapter and this one will make it up to you guys

By the time lunch was over we were back in our last two classes of the day which flew by, and then it was the end of the day. Alice and I had our last class together and after the bell rang we walked back to her car noticing that Rosalie was already gone. We were chatting when we noticed Leah walking out of the office and an elderly pristine looking couple following her to their car, which happened to be the newest Mercedes. Being as quiet as we could we eaves-dropped on the conversation Leah's parents were having, catching little parts.

"Lucky we could buy the principle… What are we going to do about her?... Not suspended this time… Boyfriend?..."

Alice and I hopped in the car as quick as we could and waited for them to leave the parking lot before we moved.

"Her parents bought the principle!" I started the conversation. "That's probably how she stayed in some of her other schools for as long as she did with doing the things she did."

"And they looked so nice, I mean compared to her." Alice was thinking about it. "I am so going to call Rose when I get home, she will flip!"

"I know right, jeesh…" I checked the time seeing it was almost 3:30 which was when my class started (we get out at 3 and start at 8 in the morning). "Alice! We need to get a move on… My first class starts in 10 minutes!"

"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist about it!" She started the engine and looked at me starting to smirk, "Plus you know how much of a speed demon I am."

That's when she roared out of the parking lot in a hurry and I had just enough time to buckle my seat belt then hold my stomach making sure not to throw up in her car. I could say it was the fastest car ride of my life, but really it was the scariest, at least I could say I got there with five minutes to spare.

Alice wished me luck, and tossed me my handbook, making sure I didn't forget it. As soon as I waved good bye I felt the rush of nausea and threw up into the nearest bush. Then behind me I heard a few steps of someone approaching. 'Great! Someone just saw me hurl, and no doubt I bet it was the teacher!' I cringed at my thought as I wiped my mouth and heard the most amazing voice ever.

"Are you alright?" I felt the voice of the man obviously coming closer.

I patted my cheeks making sure to get some color back and stood up preparing to turn around and not look the person in the eye. "Yes I-" When I turned around not only did I stare into the gorgeous eyes of the said person, but I was speechless. He was a little taller than me maybe 5'8" and had emerald green eyes with a concerned look in them, perfectly tousled hair which was a red bronze sort of color, and a strong face. My eyes raked him up and down on their own accord; he was wearing a black sweater with a white t-shirt underneath and straight leg jeans. "-fine." I finished my sentence coming back up to look at his eyes passing his mouth which was now in a lopsided smile.

"Are you sure? I mean don't you think you should sit down?" He started guiding me to a nearby bench, then looked at me questioningly. "I mean you can't be that nervous for driver's ed, miss…?"

"Bella, it's just Bella." I was bewildered by the fact that he sounded so genuinely concerned, probably just how he was raised to be gentlemanly. When he touched me I felt a jolt run through my body. "And no actually, I'm not. My friend who just dropped me off just drives like a bat out of hell sometimes."

"Oh. Well we have all had a friend like that I guess, I speak obviously from personal experience." He started to chuckle, which made me start to laugh also. He was good looking, why was he talking to me?

"Well since I am just Bella, what does your name happen to be?" Wow, since when was I so forward, I even just surprised myself.

"I am _just_ Edward." He looked at me putting an emphasis on just and smiling.

I looked away shyly and pulled out my cell checking the time. "Crap! We have to get inside; class is starting in like a minute."

Now that's what got him moving. We ran inside looking for someone to direct us to the right classroom, as soon as we found it we rushed in. I noticed the teacher and realized it was Mr. F, heaving a sigh of irritation I walked over to him, Edward following me.

He handed me a clip board and than said in a nasally voice, "Glad of you to join us, please sign your name and choose a seat." I wrote my name then handed it to Edward behind me. I looked around for a seat noticing some of the people sitting in class. The class was made up of about 15 people, not including myself and Edward, half of them were high school students and the other half was made up of some old people, obviously having to retake the classes to get back on the road, and various others, like a couple of moms and rough looking dudes. I chose a seat closer to the high school age looking kids but still isolated away from everyone, the room looked like a typical public classroom with about 30 desks and posters on the wall stating college requirements.

I saw Edward following me with a look of interest as to where I was sitting as he sat down in the desk next to me. I looked at him as he mumbled, "I don't know anyone in this class, is it ok if I sit with you?" I just nodded and started to pay attention as Mr. F started droning on as to why we were here, and what we were going to do today.

By the end of class my brain was filled with knowledge I already knew plus some extra tips, from yours truly Mr. F, in his perfect monotone voice. Since we were just starting he didn't have us do much, but told us that we had to pick a partner for the rest of the class, and we were to be doing assignments with them. Luckily Edward and I got paired together, but unluckily there was an un-even group of people in class so another guy in the class named Mike had to be paired with us too. This kid Mike to was like obsessed with me too, like he had never seen a girl in his life, it was flattering but border on creepy. And the sympathetic looks I was getting from Edward all class proved my point. Mike was a short kind of guy with a chubby looking baby face, blue eyes and blonde hair.

At the end of the class Mike left cheerily like he didn't get the hint after he asked me out about 5 times and I told him no. I stayed behind gathering my stuff up and the notes I had taken, I walked straight up to Mr. F intent on complaining about Mike being in my group and in my side vision I saw Edward leave. Well there went my chance to talk to him again, alone. Within 15 minutes the ordeal with Mike being in my group was figured out and he would no longer be in it, but be with the 2 elderly ladies next to us. I walked out of the class a little down that I didn't get to see Edward until next class, which was tomorrow, not expecting to hear a voice behind me.

"So… Mike… isn't going to be in our group anymore?" It was Edward.

I perked up and put a smile on my face. "No thanks to you, I went to Mr. F straight away, and it was solved."

He ran to catch up with me walking. "Thank goodness. All class I could see the frightened look on you face and I had to stop myself from laughing."

I scoffed, but then laughed as I looked back to him. "He couldn't take a hint could he? I rejected him so many times."

We made our way out the front double doors as he spoke again. "Yeah… so… why _did _you reject him so many times?" He looked at me wondering. "You have a boyfriend?"

I smiled. "Oh no, I don't. He is just a creep, I don't say yes to creeps." I started to wonder why he wanted to know.

He looked forward, but I didn't miss the smile on his face. "Oh, ok. I was just wondering. I mean- So where do you go to school?"

"I go to a girl's school, its local here in Forks, called Forks Girls Academy."

"Oh, really I go to the all boy's school, closer to La Push, but I live here in Forks also." He looked shocked that I would go there. "La Push Boy's Academy. I know it has a reputation, but I go for the good education."

Now it was my turn to be shocked, La Push definitely had a reputation, if I was not mistaken the boy Rose used to date used to go there. "Wow, good school, I mean for the education."

We walked over and sat down at the bench we did earlier that day. I looked up at the sky noticing it was twilight, my favorite time of day. "Yeah, I am trying to become a doctor and save lives, like my dad."

Before I could ask him who his dad was, a lady in a silver Volvo pulled up rolling down the window calling for Edward. "Oh that's my ride… Bella I had a nice time talking with you can't wait until class tomorrow. No Mike!" He started to laugh and get up. Then he snapped his fingers like he instantly remembered something. "Bella do you have a cell phone?" I nodded blankly. He grabbed a corner of his handbook, wrote on it then gave it to me telling me to text him sometime. Then he ran off after hearing the driver of the car honk once or twice after waving good bye to me. After I watched his car go I looked down at the corner of the paper he had given me. On it was written: '_Just _Edward' and his number.

I smiled at it and almost didn't notice Charlie pull up in his cruiser. He honked and I looked up sticking the paper in my pocket and running to the car.


End file.
